unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
List of "Three" References in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Three (3) in its games in many ways. Ensemble Studios and authors also have many three references in their works about Halo. Therefore, in many of their games, this eccentric idea has caused a wild hunt for as many references to the number as possible. Halo Series *There are 3''' main Halo games Learn to count that people actually like *Each of the Forerunner AIs has a name consisting of '''3 parts: a number and two names *"Cortana" starts with a C, the third letter of the alphabet *The Warthog has room for 3 '''people *"Vergil" has 6 letters (6 / 2 = '''3) *There are Three '''nutjob monitors: Guilty Spark, Exuberant Witness, and Penitent Tangent *Counting 032 (another '''3 reference) Mendicant Bias, there are 3''' major Forerunner AIs in the games *Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: The Flood, and Halo: First Strike can be purchased as part of a '''3-book box-set *There are more than 3''' levels in every Halo game *The Halo games can be played on the [[Xbox 360|Xbox '3'60]] (x2=6)(x0=0) *The monitor stops the countdown at 1'''3:17 *There's more than 3''' '3 references' in the Halo Series *The most famous monitor in the game is '3'4'3 '''Guilty Spark and that's also 3 words (if "343" counts) *There are at least 3 ways to prove that most of these references are just random coincidences and don't even make sense No, there is Four ways, you did it wrong. No, ''at least, '''you did it wrong. Halo: The Fall of Reach *The year is 25'3'''5Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 1 *The ridge is '''3' meters high *The nuke has a payload of 3'0 megatonsHalo: The Fall of Reach, page 2 *One of the Spartans is called Blue-'''Three *Kelly is exposed for 3''' seconds *Lighter Than Some is '''3 words... Dah. Halo: Combat Evolved (and Halo: The Flood) *Pillar of Autumn has 3''' words *The time starts at 010'''3 hours''Halo: The Flood, page 1 *Sam Marcus is Tech Officer '''3'rd Class *Sam Marcus had been sleeping for 3''' hours *He hadn't slept for '3'6 hours (6=2*'''3) *There is a glitch to hold 3''' weapons *'''3 shots to the head with a pistol in multiplayer=death *Halo: The Flood weighs exactly 12 tons (12=4*'3)' *Halo: The Flood has exactly 333 pages *The author of Halo: The Flood, William C. Dietz has 3''' parts to his name. *Halo: The Flood costed UNSC Price: $999.99999, Covenant Price: $9, Grunt Price: £3, and all are multiples of '''3. *3 is also a number. Halo: First Strike *'3' Spartans deliver the nuke to the Covenant ship Halo: Ghosts of Onyx *There are 3''' Spartans on the cover''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, cover art *The story starts on page 1'3Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 13 *3 SPARANS survive the assault *It's at 11'3'''5 hours *It's on July '''3'rd *There are 3'00 SpartansHalo: Ghosts of Onyx'', page 16 *The flames are '''3,000 degrees''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 17 *The Spartans run at '''3'0 KPH *The first count of additional Seraph reinforcements is 3''' *There are '''3 Spartans *The plasma charges are propelled at 3'00 KPHHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 18 *The towers are '''3'00 meters''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'', page 19 *There are '''3 acknowledgment lights''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 23 *There are 6 Elites (6=2*'3') *The year 25'3'1''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 31 *A 3'00 meter runHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 32 *'3-round bursts *MUTA-AP-09'33'4 ammo''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 33 *The UNSC is noted to be fighting two wars, one against the Covenant and one against the human rebels. There are '''three' factions involved in total. *There are three fences''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 34 *There are '''three' nukes *There are three warhead casings''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 35 *.'3'0 caliberHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 36 *Road '''3'2-B''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 40 *'3''' drones *'3'''00 meter distance *'3'0% enginesHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 43 *Section '''Three' *'3' locks''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 44 *Page 2'3''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 45 *'3 minutes''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 50 *'3''' Spartans''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 51 *'3''' years ago *'3' light winks *'3' times the size''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 52 *'3'0 metersHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 54 *'Triple''' redundancy Halo 2 *There are 15 campaign levels (15 = 5 * 3''') *There are '''3 Stoned High Prophets *"Prophet of Truth" is 3''' words *"Prophet of Mercy" is '''3 words *"Prophet of Regret" is 3''' words *There are '''3 recipients of UNSC awards (Master Chief, Sergeant Johnson, Commander Keyes)Halo 2, Cairo Station *"In Amber Clad" is 3''' words Halo 3 *It is the '3'rd game of the series *There are '''3 forms of Forerunner AIs (Sentinels, Constructors, Monitors) *0'3'''2 Mendicant Bias *"Forward Unto Dawn" is '''3' words *There are 3''' new flood forms *"Shadow of Intent" is '''3 words also *"I like cookies" is three words Halo 3: ODST *'Three' actors (Nathan Fillion, Alan Tudyk, and Adam Baldwin) previously worked on Firefly together. *It has 3''' in the title. *The Rookies nickname is F.N.G (Fucking New Guy) which is '''3 words *There are 3''' skulls in the map pack *7 Cruisers appear on the Coastal Highway level. (4+'''3=7) *There are 3''' Scorpions on Kizingo Boulevard. *Romeo shoots the Banshee '''3 times. *ODST is 4 letters (4-1=3) I Love Bees *Melissa splits into 3''' personalities *Discounting Herzog, the first '''3 chapters of the audio drama follow 3''' separate characters *The title is three words. *Jew is '''3 letters. *I Love Bees is nine letters. Nine is a multiple of 3', and 9 divided by '''3 '= '''3. Halo Wars *There are 3''' leaders on both sides. *Early in the game development, the flood might have been playable making '''3 playable factions *You can command a maximum 3''' of Spartans on the battlefield *There are 6 doors on the last campaign level (6 = 2 x '''3) *There are 3''' '3'v'3 '''maps *There are 15 levels (15='3'''x5) *On the level The Flood there are '''3 elephants *On the level Anders Signal there are 3 '''elephants *There are '''3 Mega Turrets in the Campaign *UNSC starting population is 3'0 (30='3'x10) *Max population is 99 (99='33'x'3) *There are 3''' upgrades for most units *On the level Arcadia Outskirts Omega squad consists of 6 SPARTANS (6='3'x2) *On the last level an optional objective is to destroy '''3 Scarabs *There are 3''' trainable units in Hall, Barracks, Factory, Summit, Vehicle depot and UNSC Base *in Fort Deen there are '''3 Sniper Towers on each side, behind the middle base *On Frozen Valley there are 3''' usable Forerunner structures *There are '''3 Cargo Transports in Arcadia City *In Arcadia City you start with 6 Hornets on Easy and Normal (6='3'''x2) *There are more than '''3' campaign levels *"I fucked your mom" is 4''' words, unless you don't count "I" as a word. *There are 4 infantry types (Spartans, UNSC Marines, Hellbringers, and ODST) you can train while you play as the UNSC (4 * '''3 = 12; 12 / 4 = 3''') *Covenant Age of Reclamation is tech level '''3 *Most reviewers gave this game a 3'''/1000. *Marines are trained in the armory for '''3 seconds Halo Legends *There are 7 movies (3'''+ 4 = 7) *Daisy had '''3 guns *'3' Marines appear first *5 Spartans are in Movie 4 (3''' + 2 = 5) *Spartan hit the Brute '''3 times on Movie 6 *Arbiter used 3''' Death Spoons in Movie 2 *OMG is '''3 letters! *IQ of most characters is 3''' *'''3 Spartans survived in Movie 4 *'3' Elites were murdered in Movie 1, supposed 4th was a suicide *Viewers gave Movie 7 3''' thumbs down *Red Elite said "a thousand Hells await you!" (1000 = '3'00 + 700) *Grunts fired an average of '''3 shots per minute *Is rated PG-1'3' *'3' Jack offs appeared and died first on Movie 1 *Unauthorized Copyright Notice is 3''' words I mean, SERIOUSLY, What The F*ck! Halo: Reach * There is a 10000 Budget in Forge World ('3'000 + 7000 = 10000) * '''3 Zealots attack Noble Team in the Second mission (Winter Contingency because the first mission is a Cutscene....wow) 2 Zealots, 1 Field Marshal, your doing it wrong. * It took 3''' years to develop the game (or so we're told) * Invasion on Boneyard has '''3 Objectives (Break the defense Twice, and then Steal the core) * Invasion on the Spire has 3''' Objectives aswell (Break the Defense Twice, steal the Core) * '''3 Covenant Vehicles spawn on Invasion Boneyard, after the First Objected is complete, a Ghost, a Wraith, and a Banshee Spawn * There are 1'3' Dead Spartans (n00bs) on the mission Lone Wolf (which ironically means that Noble Six is the only one who didn't kill himself on Noble Team) * there is a 1000 Budget on Some Halo: Reach maps (3'''00 + 700 = 1000) * Kat has '''3 letters in her name * The Falcon has only 3''' seats in multiplayer (which is gay because no one is dumb enough to leave their life in the hands of a noob) * most ranks that are possible to a achive and mantain a social life with some one other than your mother have '''3 grades to that rank Halo 4 *This is Halo 4, 3''' is a number, so is 1 (4 - 1 = '''3) *Chief nearly dies and just gets back up more than 3''' times *This is the sequel to [[Halo 3|Halo '''3]] Gruntipedia *Jsuz Ksov is a fan of Nas, whose stage name is 3''' letters long. *We are strange, so we wasted time making a page about '''3. Sources Category:Gruntipedia Inside Jokes